Falling with my heart
by MeyHell
Summary: [HPDM][Yaoi][UA]Il avait aimé un Ange, d’un amour innocent mais inconditionnel.Seulement,lui en aimait un autre, alors l'amour avait laissé place à la haine… Pourratil lui pardonner et l’aider à trouver le bonheur ?
1. Chap 1 partie I

_Titre : Falling with myheart_

_Auteur : Hell_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling (sauf Naoki) _

_Rating : T (normalement...)_

_Couple : HPDM_

_ Résumé : Il avait aimé un Ange, d'un amour innocent mais inconditionnel, seuleument lui en aimait un autre, alors l'amour avait laissé place à la haine... Pourra t il lui pardonner et l'aider à trouver le bonheur ? _

_Note : Alors ... J'ai commencé cette fic la semaine dernière et pour le moment j'ai une partie d'avance donc la en fait c'est la 1ere partie du Chapitre 1, je posterais la suite dès que j'ai la 1ere partie du chapitre 2 (ce week-end normalement)... Reviews éè ? _

_[Ah et le POV est de Nao (mon pers' n'a moua ) _

* * *

_Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, l'Ange avait toujours été avec lui. Depuis qu'il été arrivé ici, rien ni personne n'avait pu l'éloigner de lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait que six ans, et lui en avait huit. Il pensait déjà avoir à faire à un Ange, la microseconde où ses yeux noirs s'étaient déposés sur la silhouette fine assisse à un bureau de bois clair, en train d'essayer, comme il l'avait appris plus tard, d'écrire une lettre à ses parents. Ses parents qui étaient morts, comme les siens. Et la certitude de la condition du garçon, n'en avait été que renforcée : s'il écrivait une lettre à ses parents, c'est bien parce qu'avec ses ailes, il pouvait les leur apporter, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Alors lui aussi avait commencé à écrire des lettres pour ses parents, enfin il avait appris à écrire pour les leurs faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible. _

_Et tout aurait pu continuer comme ça, sans qu'il ne se rende réellement compte de la disparition de ses parents, du fait que quoiqu'il fasse il ne les reverrait jamais, ni de la solitude, l'Ange était avec lui, alors il se sentait bien…_

_Mais il été arrivé, et il lui avait volé son Ange… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! On y était finalement, le jour qu'il détestait le plus, non même pire que ça : il le haïssait. Il haïssait ce jour, le 17 décembre, le jour de son anniversaire.

Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui et aurait préféré rester couché toute la journée plutôt que de devoir supporter les habituelles festivités préparées pour lui et qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, pourtant il disait toujours à tout le monde : « Ne faite rien pour ce jour là, je déteste ça. ». Mais personne ne prenait ses protestations en compte, personne ne l'écoutait. Indubitablement, tous les ans, encore et encore, depuis maintenant ses dix ans passés à l'orphelinat, une fête d'anniversaire était prévue pour lui.

Et c'est pour cela que maintenant que l'heure, pour lui et ses camarades, de se lever avait sonné depuis une bonne demi-heure, il était encore couché dans son lit, le troisième à droite de la pièce, celui à coté de la fenêtre, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, la tête replié contre son torse et enfouie sous la couverture blanche pelucheuse qui lui servait à se tenir au chaud.

Il avait les yeux fermés, mais réfléchissait intensément à la manière dont il pouvait s'échapper d'ici pour la journée. Mais aucune idées, aucun coup de génie de lui venait à l'esprit : Il ne pouvait sauter par la fenêtre, il était au troisième étage et aux étages du dessous les fenêtre étaient munies de barreaux, quant aux entrées et sorties par la porte principale, et unique porte sur l'extérieur, elles étaient vivement surveillées.

Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Surtout maintenant qu'Il venait de rentrer dans la pièce, sûrement avec ordre de le réveiller. Ce qu'il fit, en commençant par lui ôter sa couverture, la jetant au pied du lit, ce qui laissa le froid venu de l'extérieur l'atteindre, le faisant frissonner, puis le garçon lui « hurla comme le con, qu'il était », selon le garçon encore couché , dans les oreilles :

« Allez Nao, bouge ton cul de ce lit ! Tout le monde t'attend en bas ! Naoooooo ! »

Après avoir lâché un énorme soupir, il ouvrit ses yeux sombres et en lui lançant le regard froid et le sourire narquois, qu'il adressait un tout le monde, partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, munit des vêtements, soigneusement choisis, qu'il avait préparés la veille.

Il en ressortit deux heures plus tard, estimant qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne défoncer la porte. Il savait que si la porte était cassée, elle ne serait pas remplacée avant très longtemps et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à prendre sa douche exposé à la vue de tous.

Il était vêtu d'un baggy noir, pourvu de lanières, qui reliait les différentes parties de l'habit _(NdHell : En fait, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, faudrait que je trouve une photo …), _retenu par une ceinture de cuir noir, une tête de mort faisant office de boucle, et d'une chemise froissée blanche, qui dévoilait ses clavicules. A son cou était accroché une chaîne ras-du-cou ayant pour médaillon des ailes d'ange.

Ses cheveux d'ébène, aux reflets bleus électriques, retombaient délicatement sur sa nuque, et son œil droit était partiellement caché derrière une mèche fixée à l'aide de gel. Un trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux rehaussait son teint pâle de Norvégien.

Et à son sourcil était planté, comme depuis qu'il l'avait fait percé, deux ans plutôt, son éternel pique de métal de couleur grise.

En clair, il assumait parfaitement son style androgyne et punk. Bien qu'il ne s'habillait pas exactement comme il le voulait, par manque d'argent et de liberté de la part de la directrice, qu'il n'aimait, soit dit en passant, vraiment pas. Trop … Non en fait, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait beaucoup de gens comme ça, qu'il n'appréciait pas, sans en connaître la raison. Et il ne s'en souciait pas, il ne pouvait pas les supporter, point.

Avec un soupir de désespoir, il ouvrit la porte et descendit d'un pas lent et calme, à l'étage inférieur, où dans le réfectoire, comme chaque année, attendait un autre des pires moments de sa vie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, même le sien. Lui ne regardait personne, il fixait le gâteau d'un air blasé, les bougies, toujours allumées, avaient fait couler leur cires qui tombait maintenant sur, ce qui ressemblait, à un gâteau au chocolat. Preuve que ces gens l'avaient attendu un long moment. Il ricana intérieurement, se demandant ce que ça changeait qu'il soit là ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait prendre part aux conversations, qu'il allait sourire hypocritement à toutes ces personnes qui constituaient son monde et qu'il détestait... Bien qu'en fait il n'aimait plus vraiment grand-chose.

Il alla prendre place sur la chaise qui semblait lui être réservée en face de la pâtisserie, inconscient que tout le monde lui lançait des « Il était temps ! » sur des tons qui passaient de l'amusement à l'irritation profonde. Il laissait son regard être brûlé par la douce lueur des flammes des bougies qui se consumaient lentement. Surtout ne pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait par le voir avec « l'autre ». Il entendit vaguement l'air d'un « Joyeux anniversaire », perdu dans son monde, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui tendait un morceau de gâteau et que les flammes s'étaient subitement éloignées de lui, il leva la tête et rencontra le visage dur de sa directrice, elle n'avait sûrement pas apprécié la longue attente, à moins que ça ne soit son attitude en entrant ici, ou bien encore ses vêtements, et c'est pour ça qu'insolemment alors qu'elle lui tendait la part de ce qu'il devait manger, il fit une grimace et dit :

«- Je n'ai pas faim.

-Et bien tu mangeras quand même, tout le monde y a mit du sien pour préparer cette fête, alors fait au moins semblant d'être heureux.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai mis du mien, je suis descendu ici, alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment que j'en ai rien à foutre de mon anniversaire, mais vous ne m'écoutez pas, et tous les ans vous me faite le même coup, mais là, j'en ai marre, je sature ! »

Plus il avait avancé dans sa tirade, plus la son de sa voix avait augmenté, si bien qu'à la fin de celle-ci, tous et toutes avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir s'emporter ainsi, il avait toujours été calme, suivant le mouvement, indifférent. Peu avait eu droit à ses éclats de colère, et c'est pour cela que quasiment tout le monde le fixait une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Son regard noir en rencontra un acier et immédiatement il replongea dans les yeux bruns de sa directrice, et poursuivit d'une voix calme :

« Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez donné tout ce mal, mais la prochaine fois, écoutez moi. Maintenant je me casse, vous avez qu'à dire que c'est l'anniversaire à quelqu'un d'autre ou … Faites comme vous voulez »

Il sortit à grandes enjambées du réfectoire, attrapa une veste en cuir suspendue à un portemanteau dans l'entrée, et sortit à l'extérieur, laissant la porte claquée derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Hell

Disclamer : Ai-je besoin de précisé que rien à part l'histoire et Nao n'est à moi ?

Pairing : Harry / Draco

Rating: T

Note : La partie 2 du Chap 1, où Dray arrive ). Bonne Lecture, Hell.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, même le sien. Lui ne regardait personne, il fixait le gâteau d'un air torve, les bougies, toujours allumées, avaient fait couler leurs cires qui tombait maintenant sur, ce qui ressemblait, à un gâteau au chocolat. Preuve que ces gens l'avaient attendu un long moment. Il ricana intérieurement, se demandant ce que ça changeait qu'il soit là ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait prendre part aux conversations, qu'il allait sourire hypocritement à toutes ces personnes qui constituaient son monde et qu'il détestait. En fait il n'aimait plus vraiment grand-chose.

Il alla prendre place sur la chaise qui semblait lui être réservée en face de la pâtisserie, inconscient que tout le monde lui lançait des « Il était temps ! » sur des tons qui passaient de l'amusement à l'irritation profonde. Il laissé son regard être brûlé par la douce lueur des flammes des bougies qui se consumaient lentement. Surtout ne pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait par le voir avec « l'autre ». Il entendit vaguement l'air d'un « Joyeux anniversaire », perdu dans son monde, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui tendait un morceau de gâteau et que les flammes s'étaient subitement éloignées de lui, il leva la tête et rencontra le visage dur de sa directrice, elle n'avait sûrement pas apprécié la longue attente, à moins que ça ne soit son attitude en entrant ici, ou bien encore ses vêtements, et c'est pour ça qu'insolemment alors qu'elle lui tendait la part de ce qu'il devait manger, il fit une grimace et dit :

«- Je n'ai pas faim.

-Et bien tu mangeras quand même, tout le monde y a mit du sien pour préparer cette fête, alors fais au moins semblant d'être heureux.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai mis du mien, je suis descendu ici, alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment que j'en ai rien à foutre de mon anniversaire, mais vous ne m'écoutez pas, et tous les ans vous me faite le même coup, mais là, j'en ai marre, je sature ! »

Plus il avait avancé dans sa tirade, plus la son de sa voix avait augmenté, si bien qu'à la fin de celle-ci, tous et toutes avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir s'emporter ainsi, il avait toujours été calme, suivant le mouvement, indifférent. Peu avait eu droit à ses éclats de colère, et c'est pour cela que quasiment tout le monde le fixait une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Son regard noir en rencontra un acier et immédiatement il replongea dans les yeux bruns de sa directrice, et poursuivit d'une voix calme :

« Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez donné tout ce mal, mais la prochaine fois, écoutez moi, maintenant je me casse, vous avez qu'à dire que c'est l'anniversaire à quelqu'un d'autre ou … Faites comme vous voulez »

Il sortit à grandes enjambées du réfectoire, attrapa une veste en cuir suspendue à un portemanteau dans l'entrée, et sortit à l'extérieur, laissant la porte claquée.

Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il neigeait, la première neige de l'année était en train de recouvrir les alentours d'un des nombreux orphelinats de Londres.

Un sourire las vint prendre place sur ses lèvres à cette vue, puis il s'avança et ses pas souillèrent la pureté de la neige.

Il sortit de sa poche un Ipod de couleur noir de sa poche, il se l'était payé en accumulant de nombreuses heures de travail dans l'épicerie du quartier, et il continua sa route avec le son de « From Yesterday » de 30 seconds to Mars, dans les oreilles.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps transi de froid, les lèvres bleutées et les cheveux remplis de cristaux de neige, il posa sa main sur une grille de fer forgée, ferma les yeux, soupira, poussa la grille et se retrouva dans un cimetière.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs allées enneigées, il s'arrêta net, les yeux rivés sur la tombe de marbre blanc non loin de lui. Il ferma les yeux – Essayait-il à travers ce geste répétés à se donner du courage ou à réfuter une réalité trop dure à accepter ? – serra ses poings et s'avança lentement, le seul bruit présent étant celui de la neige crissant sous ses pas, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, devant la dernière demeure de ceux qui lui avait donné la vie, il laissa sa main retracer les gravures du marbre. Ces quelques mots il aurait plus les réécrire à l'exact, retranscrire chaque courbe d'un J, chaque boucle d'un O. Chaque année, le même jour, il venait accomplir ce geste rituel, puis conter sa vie en espérant que le vent apporterait ses paroles jusqu'à l'endroit d'où ses parents continuaient à veiller sur lui…

Sur les sépultures, l'on pouvait voir écrit :

_« PETER JENSEN & REI KIYOMIZU »_

_« 23.04.1969 – 17.12.1997 & 14.08.1970 – 17.12.1997 »_

_« Together in Life one in Death »_

Lorsque sa main eut parcouru chaque lettre et chaque chiffre du tombeau, il commença à

murmurer, d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir, et ne voulant

pas en parlant trop fort, briser la quiétude des lieux.

Si cet endroit n'avait pas été un cimetière, il aurait été magnifique, remplis de sapins

majestueux sur lesquels les flocons s'accrochaient, le vent dansant dans leurs branches.

Il était assis dans la neige, la tête contre le marbre et parlait en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la nature autour de lui. Il parla pendant longtemps, de sa vie maintenant, de l'attitude qu'il avait adopté, de son Ange qu'il avait perdu à cause de « l'autre », de sa lassitude face à tout ça, de l'envie folle de venir les rejoindre qui s'insinuait parfois dans sa tête. Et pendant tout ce temps, aucune des larmes qui perlaient aux bords de ses yeux, ne glissa sur sa joue pâle. Il ne pleurerait pas, il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, depuis ce jour là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était là, et il n'avait pas pu parler à son Ange depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il était toujours avec « l'autre », en train de rire. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à le faire rire comme ça. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup essayé, mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Alors au fil du temps, il avait commencé à haïr, le garçon de dix ans qui accaparait son Ange au point que lui ne pouvait plus lui parler._

_Il avait alors huit ans et cela faisait, deux années qu'il état arrivé ici, et la vie avait_

_recommencé à reprendre ses droits, il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire ces : « Tes parents sont morts, Naoki » que pleins d'adultes lui répétaient sans cesse. Cela voulait dire que plus jamais il ne pourrait parler avec eux, que plus jamais se mère ne le prendrait dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemar, cela voudrait dire que son père ne lui apprendrait jamais à faire du vélo, que ses parents qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur ne le verrait jamais grandir, cela voulait dire qu'il était seul. Cela voulait dire que plus jamais il ne les reverrait sourire à son approche. Et, ça, il l'avait finalement compris. Il lui avait fallut du temps, auparavant, il croyait encore qu'ils allaient surgir mains dans la main au détour d'une rue et lui faire un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire, qu'il allait courir dans leurs bras et qu'ils allaient lui dire « Tu m'a manqué ». Mais cela, ça n'arriverait jamais, parce qu'ils étaient morts et que plus personne n'était là pour essuyer ses larmes, le prendre dans ses bras et chuchoter des mots rassurants à son oreille. Non, personne n'avait pu le faire, parce que « l'autre » était arrivé, et que son Ange l'avait laissé seul. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand il eut fini son récit, le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa cours vers l'horizon, et la neige s'était arrêté de tomber. Son cerveau était comme paralysé, si bien qu'il lui fallut un moment, avant de pouvoir réussir à se lever, et il repartit, vers cette endroit dans lequel il habitait, mais qui jamais ne serait sa maison. Sa maison était toujours le petit appartement au quatrième étage d'un des immeubles de la banlieue de Londres, même si plus personne ne l'attendait là-bas.

Il errait dans les rues, laissant à son corps le choix de la route à suivre, son esprit lui était vide, déconnecté.

Il finit par arriver à l'orphelinat lorsque les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre profond. Les lumières de la bâtisse semblaient éteintes, et aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur, il jeta donc un œil sur sa montre et s'aperçu qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé : 00H10. Le couvre-feu étant à 22H, il devrait s'attendre à des ennuis le lendemain, enfin, s'il parvenait à passer la nuit, parce qu'au vu de l'heure, la porte était sûrement fermée à clé, et, le froid de décembre finirait par avoir raison de lui s'il passait la nuit à l'extérieur. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à dormir dehors, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, dévoilant derrière, un garçon blond aux yeux acier d'environ dix-sept ans, et qui paraissaient en colère, à sa vue le cœur de Naoki, commença à battre la chamade et une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : « Merde, merde, merde, je veux pas le voir lui ! ». Sa bouche était pâteuse, et ses mains devenaient moites, il lui lança juste un : « Merci de m'avoir ouvert », et comptait remonter rapidement les escaliers et allait se coucher tranquillement mais ce scénario était apparemment contre l'avis du blond, puisque alors que Naoki passait le pas de la porte il lui attrapa le poignet l'empêchant de monter. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était épuisé, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une altercation maintenant, même si grâce à cela le blond lui parlerait. Il releva, malgré cela la tête, plongeant ses prunelles noires dans les iris argentées du garçon en face de lui et lui dit d'une voix froide, son masque ayant repris le dessus, mais le blond était lui aussi un maître dans cet art :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco ?

Je veux savoir où tu étais, tout le monde était inquiet à ton sujet, après ta petite « crise » de ce matin. »

Ces mots avait été prononcés avec une voix aussi gelée qu'un iceberg et seuls le dédain et l'ironie perçaient derrière ces paroles. Ce qui poignarda un peu plus le cœur du plus jeune des deux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ?! Je suis plus un gamin, je n'ai pas besoin que mes faits et gestes soient surveillés !

-Ah non ? »

Draco prononça cette question d'une façon tellement ironique, que le brun sentit la colère monter en lui, et ses paroles allèrent plus loin que sa pensée :

« -Je te signale que je n'ai jamais fini à l'hôpital, MOI ! Et que je n'y ai jamais mis quelqu'un d'autre non plus ! Et pour finir, je te rappellerai que même si tout le monde pense que mon attitude est déplorable, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui risque de mourir d'une overdose de Coke, alors, quand tu voudras parler de maturité, attends au moins de l'être un minimum ! »

La prise sur son poignet se fit plus forte, les traits du visage de son vis-à-vis se crispèrent de colère, puis il finit par le lâcher et remonta silencieusement les escaliers.

Nao avait touché juste, et il l'avait blessé. Il l'avait vu une fois sniffer de la Coke, assis au bord se la fenêtre du dortoir, quand le blond pensait qu'il était seul, mais Nao n'avait jamais rien dit, ni à lui ni à personne, il comprenait parfaitement le besoin de s'évader du garçon, même si lui n'en était jamais arrivé à de telles extrémités. Et c'est sans doute ce qui avait du perturber Draco, le fait que quelqu'un sache. Il lui avait du mal, il méritait de souffrir, après l'avoir laisser seul, lui aussi avait souffert alors le blond devait avoir aussi mal que lui, pas vrai ? Mais il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Et c'est l'esprit plein d'incompréhension, qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là. Alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Draco Malfoy laissait une unique larme parcourir son visage à la beauté glaciale, avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *


End file.
